jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shipwreck Beach
Shipwreck Beach is a recurring location in the series located on Never Land. It is a beach littered with the remains of various shipwrecks that have tried to sail theses dangerous waters. Role in the series Shipwreck Beach is briefly seen in the episode Yo Ho, Food to Go! Jake and the crew attempt to retrieve their snacks before Captain Hook eats them all. Shipwreck Beach plays a larger role in the episode "The Never Land Games Jake, Izzy, and Cubby challenge Captain Hook a series of obstacle courses to win the Never Land Games on Shipwreck Beach. In the episode "Free Wheeling Fun" Captain Hook and Mr. Smee have been walking through Never Land Jungle in search of treasure, and Hook begins to get tired and want to return back to the Jolly Roger but Smee informs Hook that they would have to walk all the way back to Shipwreck Beach were the Jolly Roger was anchored. When they see Jake and his pirate friends riding on a bicycle built for three, giving Hook the idea to swipe the bicycle. In "Bucky Makes a Splash" Captain Hook is setting a course to look for a sunken treasure when the Jolly Roger gets stuck on a rock near Shipwreck Beach.Causing Hook to steal Bucky to continue his treasure hunt. Captain Hook and his scurvy crew were seen on Shipwreck Beach in the episode "Never Bloom!"were they over hear Jake and his puny pirate team on the hunt for the Never Bloom an enchanted flower that blooms once ever hundred years. Shipwreck Beach makes a brief reappearance in the episode "Night of the Golden Pumpkin",it's Halloween, Jake and his crew arrive on Never Land in search of the golden pumpkin. In "The Pirate Pup!"Patch the Pirate Pup has sunk aboard the Jolly Roger and stole Captain Hook's boot and flees to Never Land Shipwreck Beach was the first location Patch tried to hide from Hook and his crew. In the Special Peter Pan Returns. Captain Hook and his crew captures Peter Pan's shadow on Shipwreck Beach. Jake and his crew along with Peter Pan head to Never Land on the search for Peter's shadow when they reach Shipwreck Beach they find message from Captain Hook learning that the cranky crook has captures Peter Pan's shadow and if they want it back they'd have to venture to Buccaneer's Bluff. Shipwreck Beach is visited again in the episode Jake's Birthday Bash!''Jake and his crew enjoy bouncing on the sails of the old wrecks with Hook and crew as the second place on Never Land the pirates visit on Jake's birthday. In the episode "Sail Away Treasure". Jake and his crew sailing near Shipwreck Beach when they come across a tiny shipwreck with a bird figurehead on the front. The young pirates thought it would be perfect for Skully.Jake and the crew decided to fix up the old ship and give it a new coat of paint.Skully called his new ship, The Leaky Beak. When the crew let down the sail loose they discover a treasure map on it. The map led the young pirate team to a treasure on Never Ever Peak Mountain were they discover a tiny chest but they were unable to open it so they soared off to SkyBird Island to learn what lies with in the chest. Shipwreck Beach is visited again in the episode "Captain Hook's New Hobby", Mama Hook was painting on the beach when she came up with the idea that her son should discover his own hobby. Jake later suggest that Captain Hook should try construing sail wagons. But Hook goes a little overboard construing a massive fitting that of a captain of his caliber but soon a gust of wind hits his wagon it become to much for him to control finally crash in a pile of Mama Hook's paint. Hook feared the worse from his mother but much to his surprise Mama Hook was pleased by the work of art Hook created in the chaos believing it to be a work of art and Hook's hobby. Shipwreck Beach appears in the episode "Witch Hook", Jake and his crew were enjoying a game of hide and go seek when they hear Captain Hook calling out for help. Jake quickly rush to Hook's aid only to encounter the captain as a witch who turn's Jake into a coward with a magic spell. Shipwreck Beach reappears in the episode "Dread the Evil Genie",Jake and his crew were enjoying a walk near the beach when they meet a strange genie who claims to be a old friend of Pip the Pirate Genie and desired to see him again.Jake and his crew summon Pip to reveal him to the other genie.But Pip inform his young friends that Dread was no friend of his but a evil power hungry genie that drain the magic from other genies. Shipwreck Beach reappears in the episode "Croctastrophy!",While searching for treasure Captain Hook and his crew discover a golden glow coming from the beach, on closer inspection Hook and his crew uncover some golden eggs.But Hook fortune is later replace with annoyance when the golden eggs hatch into crocodile who imprint on Hook,believing the captain to be there father. Shipwreck Beach reappears in the episode "Pirate Fools Day!",Peter Pan's Shadow is pooling pranks on the inhabitants of Never Land.Shipwreck Beach appear during the final battle between Jake,his crew Brightly the Firefly and Peter Pan as they rescue Pan's Shadow from the evil shadow pirate,Shade. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast In the episode "The Never Land Jungle Speedway",Jake challenges Captain Hook to a sail wagon race across Never Land.Shipwreck Beach was featured as starting line of the race. Gallery jake-and-the-never-land-pirates- Shipwreck Beach.jpg|Shipwreck Beach as it appeared in the episode ''The Never Land Games Groupshot- shipwreck beach.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Genie24.jpg Pip-Dread the Evil Genie02.jpg Pip-Dread the Evil Genie01.jpg Mama Croc-Croctastrophy!.jpg Jake&crew-Witch Hook01.png Jake's Treasure Hunt game02.jpeg Brightly-Pirate Fools Day!01.jpg Jake&crew-Witch Hook04.png Jake&crew-Witch Hook02.png Category:Locations Category:Locations in Never Land